Felices los 4
by Ranita Azul
Summary: Lo que cada uno desea es felicidad, y la felicidad puede estar en tus manos o en las de otra persona, averiguarlo hace parte de la vida. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Por fin había llegado el día en el que se graduaría de Hogwarts. Hermione se levantó más feliz de lo normal, hoy acababa sus clases en el colegio, vería a su novio Ron y a su casi hermano Harry, los cuales se habían convertido en su familia. Como les había borrado la memoria a sus padres, y no había forma de reversarlo sin dañarlos permanentes, decidió que el que ellos estuvieran vivos y felices, compensaría el vacío que tenía en su corazón.

La ceremonia fue tranquila, ella dio el discurso por parte de los estudiantes; McGonagall, que era a nueva directora, dio el de los profesores. Se entregaron los diplomas y terminaron cantando el himno de Hogwarts, para el cual, George Weasley, cantó como siempre sus notas al estilo fúnebre más lento del mundo, justo como lo hacía con su gemelo, lo cual asombró a su familia, pues el último año había querido evitar todo lo que le pudiera recordar a Fred.

Cuando empezó el brindis que ofrecía el colegio en honor a los graduandos, Hermione intentó buscar a Ron. Saludó amablemente a quienes se cruzaban en su camino, pero con su mirada continuaba su búsqueda. Cuando al fin lo encontró, su mandíbula se abrió tanto que prácticamente tuvo q ser recogida del suelo. Allí, contra una de las columnas del gran comedor, Ron estaba en medio de una sesión de besos acalorados con, nada más y nada menos que, Lavender Brown.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de un rojo digno de Gryffindor, empuñó sus manos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas rebeldes producto de la ira que la estaba consumiendo en ese momento. -Te lo dije Granger, mis amigos los vieron la semana pasada en Hogsmeade, comprando el vestido de graduación- Le dijo una voz familiar al oído, bueno, se había vuelto familiar en el último año, ya que todos los profesores insistieron en emparejarlos en todos los trabajos grupales. En el primer trabajo que tuvieron que hacer juntos, Draco tomo la palabra y puso las cosas en claro: - Mi padre está muerto por las enseñanzas que me inculcó desde pequeño, tuve que verlo morir, tuve que soportar a ese psicópata que metió a nuestro hogar, tuve que ver como torturaba a mi madre, a mis elfos, a mis amigos. Sé que en el pasado fui… una terrible persona con ustedes, especialmente contigo, y no espero perdón, no, ni siquiera sé si puedo pedirlo… solo esperaba, que pudiéramos ser corteses(?) Yo haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Hermione decidió darle una oportunidad después de aquel discurso, se habían vuelto cercanos y ella incluso le contaba sobre las cartas que le enviaban sus amigos, sus vidas fuera del colegio, y él compartía pequeños apartes de la vida de su madre, la cual se negaba a vivir en la mansión Malfoy y viajaba constantemente buscando una vivienda apropiada para ellos.

-Ya, sé que me lo dijiste, pero pensé que era una broma de muy mal gusto – respondió ella, el color rojo se había desvanecido y ahora se encontraba tan pálida, que Draco pensó que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. En voz muy baja añadió -Pensé que nunca sería capaz de hacerme esto, éramos amigos- se giró para enfrentar a Draco -Gracias por contármelo- Draco asintió levemente -aunque sabias que no te creería- Y se fue caminando en dirección a su "novio".

-Hola Lavender, Ronald- Los saludó Hermione con una sonrisa, apretando los puños para mantener la compostura. -Quería felicitarlos por retomar su relación, no sabía que seguían hablándose, pero me alegro por ustedes- les dijo de manera apurada y procurando sonreír. Ron apenas podía parpadear y la cara de Lavender fue pasando por todas las tonalidades de rojo, hasta que sus mejillas se decidieron por uno terriblemente encendido.

-Me parece que tu novia se siente mal, deberías ayudarla a sentarse o traerle un vaso de agua, Comadreja- dijo Draco, mientras veía como se transformaba la cara de Ron al verlos cerca y se fijaba en la mano que mantenía firmemente apoyada en la cintura de Hermione -Vamos Herms, nos están esperando para dar el brindis- Terminó alejándola de la pareja, en cuanto se alejaron unos pasos escucharon los reclamos de Lavender y las patéticas excusas de Ron que no dejaba de mirarlos.

-Gracias Draco, no tenias porque hacer eso- Dijo la chica, respirando un poco más tranquila.

-No, si no lo hice por ayudarte, ¡me moría por verle la cara a esa comadreja al ver que somos amigos!, ¿viste que sus ojos empezaron a brotarle de la cara? - se burló Draco -Estoy seguro que sus venas aun no se recuperan de la hinchazón que le provocamos -.

Hermione correspondió a su broma, caminaron hacia el estrado recordando las caras de "la pareja del momento" y riéndose de ellos, esto le permitió pasar de largo todas las miradas que dirigían a ella los que conocían de su relación con Ron. Al llegar al estrado, todos parecían pensar que, aunque la ruptura había sido reciente, Hermione definitivamente sabía de la nueva relación de Ron y que por eso no se veía afectada por ellos.

Draco y Hermione, como los mejores de la clase, ofrecieron el brindis a sus compañeros y familiares. Lavender tenía su mano fuertemente agarrada a Ron, como para recordarle que ahora era ella a quien le debía atención y no al "ratón de biblioteca". Mientras que en la cara de Ron solo se veía furia.

Después de la reunión, todos estaban invitados a "La madriguera" a un almuerzo familiar. Ron y Lavender aparecieron juntos, dejando a Molly muy confundida, pues en su lugar esperaba a Hermione. Después de saludar educadamente a la chica, se llevó del brazo a Ron para el respectivo interrogatorio.

-¡Ronald Weasly, estoy esperando una explicación, y más te vale que sea buena o verás!- Dijo la Sra. Weasley en un tono susurro gritado, que sus hijos conocían, era el especial para regaños en reuniones.

-Pues verás mamá- empezó Ron, mirando al piso pues sabia que la furia de su madre solo empeoraría al decirle la verdad, y no se atrevió a mentirle -Hace unos meses me encontré con Lav-Lav, estuvimos charlando unas horas, luego empezamos a intercambiar correspondencia y en las vacaciones nos vimos varias veces, en cuanto yo salía del entrenamiento de auror nos encontrábamos y las cosas pasaron mamá, se fueron dando y yo no pude evitarlo- Dijo atropelladamente, veía la rabia en los ojos de su madre. Esa misma mañana, ella le había preguntado por las cosas con Hermione y él le había mentido descaradamente, diciéndole que todo iba perfecto, que esperaba proponerle matrimonio pronto.

-¿Cuándo se lo dijiste a Hermione?- Preguntó Molly

-No tuve que contarle nada mamá, ella nos vió hoy besándonos en el gran comedor- Respondió, mientras tomaba una distancia prudencial, para esquivar el golpe que sabía que su madre iba a querer darle. Pero la Sr.a Weasly no se movió, simplemente lo miró.

Después de lo que a Ron le pareció una eternidad, Molly reaccionó. -¡¿Acaso yo he criado niños para que se conviertan en monstruos con las mujeres?!Me imagino que no le has pedido disculpas, me imagino que la pobre chica debe estar destrozada por tu culpa! – Tomó aire mirándolo como si no lo conociera -Tráeme inmediatamente tu lechuza, le escribiré para que sepa que en mi casa siempre será bienvenida, que la estoy esperando para el almuerzo familiar y… que en esta casa nadie comerá si ella no viene-.

Ron abrió los ojos terriblemente al escuchar la última frase -Pero mamá, muero de hambre, ¿cómo así que nadie comerá si ella no viene?-

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de tratarla de esa forma Ron! Ella no cuenta con otra familia más que nosotros, ¿Lo olvidaste? Además, Harry la considera como su hermana, ¿Crees que él la va a dejar de lado después de todo lo que pasaron juntos? ¡Eres un pequeño idiota! Hermione siempre será bienvenida en esta casa, porque en lo que a mi respecta es como mi hija! – Iba diciendo la Sra. Weasley mientras redactaba el trozo de pergamino y se lo daba a Pig, la lechuza de Ron, que salió volando apenas tuvo el paquetico atado a su pata, quien sabe si por el susto o presintiendo que era un mensaje urgente.

-¡Empieza a rogar porque Hermione acepte venir, o ni tú, ni nadie en esta familia, va a tener su almuerzo a tiempo!- dijo mirando a Ron.

* * *

Hola!

Esta es la primera historia que escribo. Me animé a publicarla gracias a sus comentarios en fb, en el grupo de M&M! Los amé todos!

Espero sus opiniones, ya que por ser la primera vez que publico algo, creo que me servirán mucho para mejorar.

XOXO - Angélica


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling, y yo solo me puse a jugar con ellos.

Capítulo 2

Después de la ceremonia, Hermione se trasladó a la casa en la que había vivido con sus padres, era la única herencia de la que disponía y su único "hogar". Draco se ofreció a acompañarla mientras se instalaba, ya que no confiaba del todo en que la chica estuviera bien después de descubrir el engaño de Ron.

Llegaron juntos, Draco se adelantó para abrir la puerta y se encontró con una casa modesta, hermosa, acogedora y (cof cof) llena de polvo. Por supuesto, hace más de dos años que nadie iba a aquella casa, el polvo y los insectos se habían tomado el lugar. Hermione agradeció ir acompañada del rubio, porque su exnovio habría salido corriendo al ver tantas arañas juntas.

Entre los dos, limpiaron la casa con unos cuantos hechizos, pusieron barreras protectoras (a sugerencia de Draco, aunque Hermione no sabía contra que). Después, mientras el chico se ocupaba de abrir la conexión flu de la chimenea, ella fue a comprar algunas provisiones para preparar una pequeña comida para los dos.

Se sentía extraña en esa casa, había pasado toda su niñez allí, y sus padres nunca recordarían todos esos momentos felices. Gracias a las averiguaciones del ministerio de magia, conjunto con los ministerios muggles, sabía que sus padres habían seguido sus recuerdos implantados; vivían en Australia, trabajando para la conservación de la fauna terrestre y marítima. Le enviaron varias fotos mágicas, en donde se les veía trabajando o camino a su casa, le consolaba un poco tenerlos vivos, pero siempre cargaría con la pena de no tenerlos en su vida.

-Por fin volviste, hace unos momentos llegó el pequeño intento de lechuza- Draco le entregó el ave – No se dejó quitar el pergamino, debe ser exclusivo para ti-.

Ella le quitó el pergamino, le dio unas chucherias para lechuza y se dispuso a leer la nota.

-Es la sra Weasley- comentó para Draco -Dice que no importa lo sucedido con Ronald, ella me considera como su hija y quiere que vaya a su casa a cenar- volteo la nota – Y que no aceptará un "no" por respuesta, que tendrá a toda la familia buscándome por todo el planeta si me niego a aparecer- Una verdadera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras leía.

-Pues está decidido- Dijo Draco – Te vas a cenar a la madriguera – Su cara no transmitía ninguna emoción, aunque internamente hubiera preferido cenar con ella, que irse a la China a buscar a su madre.

\- ¿Me acompañarías?, La verdad no quiero ir sola – Bajó la mirada -Realmente aprecio a la Sra. Weasley, y quiero conservarla como familia, pero…- No necesitó terminar la frase, Draco estaba asintiendo.

-No puedo perder la oportunidad de fastidiarle la vida a tus queridos comadreja y cararajada. – dijo restándole importancia al asunto. –Vamos a atormentarle la vida, para que pague lo que hizo, ¿te suena ese plan? – Arqueo una ceja para enfatizar su pregunta.

-Perfecto-

Tomó un trozo de pergamino y redactó una respuesta para la Sra. Weasley, en la cual le decía que si iría, que iba acompañada (pero no de quien); y dándole su dirección actual para que pudieran conectar las chimeneas.

Al llegar a la sala de la madriguera, fueron recibidos por los padres de la familia, seguramente para evitarle malos ratos a Hermione y a quien trajera consigo. Saludaron amablemente al chico y los dirigieron al patio, donde nuevamente se alzaba la carpa de eventos, ya que el comedor familiar no alcanzaba para tantos invitados.

Draco tomó aire mientras caminaba, Hermione le presentó a los hermanos Weasley que no conocía, y no se separó de él mientras Lavender se paseaba por todo el lugar, dándose importancia y recordándole a todos que era la nueva novia de Ron.

Entre los invitados estaban Hagrid, los padres de Fleur y su hermana menor Gabrielle; Luna y su padre; también Andrómeda, y su nieto Teddy, el cual se encontraba en los brazos de Harry; Audrey, la novia de Percy; y Neville, que había venido con su abuela.

-No sé como puede soportarla- dijo Ginny acercándose a ellos -Yo pensé que con Fleur había cubierto mi cuota de cuñadas fastidiosas, pero creo que "Lav-Lav" se lleva todos los premios- miró con hastío a la chica que en ese momento se empeñaba en hacer bailar a Ron -Incluso, creo que Flegggggggr nunca fue tan pesada- Ellos le sonrieron, definitivamente Lavender se estaba robando el show, sin ningún esfuerzo.

Después de la cena, todos se encontraban platicando en el patio. De un momento a otro se escucharon gritos afuera de la carpa - ¡Es que no entiendo que hace ella aquí con ese hurón, es un mortífago entrometido, la odia desde primer año y ahora quiere hacer el papel de convicto reformado para sacarle información! – le gritaba Ron a alguien – ¡Es como si tuviera la debilidad de juntarse con el enemigo! ¿Recuerdas cuando salió con Krum? ¡Pues esto es lo mismo, solo que peor, porque se trata de Malfoy!-

-Parece que por fin estalló tu querida comadreja- le dijo Draco

-Ex comadreja, recuerda que ahora tiene a "Lav-Lav" – Respondió Ginny, mirando sin disimulo de donde provenían las voces -Espero que Harry le sepa contestar que se puede meter sus reclamos por… Por donde le quepan-

Hermione se levantó -Pues si no lo hace Harry, iré a hacerlo yo misma- y se fue dando pasos largos y firmes hacia las sombras.

-Mufilato!- Susurró la chica al llegar con sus amigos -Hola Harry- miró a Ron -Mira Ronald, no tengo ninguna obligación de darte explicaciones, pero como te consideraba mi amigo, te diré lo siguiente: - empezó a numerar con sus dedos, mientras sus mejillas se iban coloreando -Primero, yo no me junto con el enemigo, ni Victor, ni Draco lo son. Segundo, aunque a ti no te incumbe, Draco se disculpó conmigo y yo acepté sus razones. Y tercero: no te permito que me digas con quien puedo o no juntarme, no eres mi padre, ni mi novio y en este momento estoy dudando que seas mi amigo- quitó el hechizo y se fue dándoles la espalda.

-Ron – Lo llamó Harry – Hiciste todo al revés y te lo dije- puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Lo sé, pero ella está actuando mal, vino con ese hurón solo por venganza y eso no es sano para ella- Insistió, pensando- ¿Qué pasa si Malfoy se aprovecha de ella? -

Harry sacudió la cabeza, -Son amigos desde hace casi un año, ¿acaso no leías sus cartas? –

-Tenía mi mente en otras cosas – respondió Ronald

-Yo sé en que cosas tenías puesta la cabeza hermanito- George, que había escuchado gran parte de la conversación, salía de la carpa comiendo pastel. -Bien grandes y bonitas que se ven en ese vestido que llevan hoy- esquivó a su hermano pequeño con facilidad -Pero no son razones para tratar a Hermione como lo hiciste-

Ron rodaba los ojos, ya había escuchado los reclamos de su madre, de su padre, de Ginny, de Fleur y hasta del mismo Harry, estaba harto de ser el malo del evento.

-Si, cuando se le pase el mal humor le pediré disculpas- Miró hacia adentro, y vio que Hermione seguía al lado de Draco – Si no hubiera venido con ese oxigenado, ya lo hubiera hecho- negó con la cabeza -Lo trajo sólo para darme celos-

-Pues yo creo que lo trajo para no sentirse sola, porque su mejor amigo se la ha pasado toda la noche con su ex – dijo George mirando a Harry -Ella debió suponer que así sería y, para no estar sola, trajo al primero que encontró-

-Tienes cara de funeral Granger- le repetía Draco por 3 vez en la noche -Recuerda que viniste por la familia, no por la comadreja tarada –

En ese momento Lavender y Ron se encontraban dando un nuevo y desagradable show de besos frente a la familia.

\- ¿Crees que fue buena idea venir? -Preguntó -No he logrado otra cosa que ver el espectáculo que montan los queridos novios.

-Hiciste lo correcto, respondiste a una invitación hecha por la cabeza de la familia y no hubiera sido cortés faltar- Draco contempló la casa a sus espaldas -Además, ¡me trajiste a conocer uno de los lugares míticos del mundo mágico, la famosa Madriguera! Aún no logro entender como caben tantas personas en esa pequeña casa.

-Nos acomodamos perfectamente Malf…Draco- dijo Ginny -Somos unos expertos en diseño de interiores.

-Pues espero que algún día ganen el premio a la mayor cantidad de gente viviendo por metro cuadrado- se burló Draco.

Hermione reía con ellos, pero sus pensamientos aún se desviaban hacia Ron y lo que le había hecho. Necesitaba un tiempo lejos de él y de Harry, quien intentaría que lo disculpara a toda costa.

Hola!

Regresé, más tarde de lo que tenía planeado, pero el resfriado no me quería soltar de sus manos jajajajaja

Muchas gracias a *Ihana Malfoy** SylphideAnne** Esmeralda Torres **Torch16 **ivicab93 **miicaadela **anabel malfoy **sonrais777**Ailen**Lorena**Cynthia Sly**Emy Song**Adrit126**Toka**, a quienes comentaron como guest y a quienes agregaron la historia a sus favoritos! Besos y abrazos XOXOXO.

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, ¡varias predijeron como iba a continuar! Me encantó leer sus comentarios y esperaré sus nuevas teorías.

Hasta la próxima, Angélica. XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling, y yo solo me puse a jugar con ellos.

Capítulo 3

Después de la cena con la familia Weasley, Draco acompañó a Hermione nuevamente a su casa y se despidieron, con la promesa de mantener el contacto.

Ni bien Hermione entró a la casa, puso su nuevo plan en funcionamiento. Se tomaría un año para viajar sola por el mundo, conocer otros países y sus culturas. De esa manera se alejaría de Harry y Ron un buen tiempo, así se evitaría malos ratos; y a su regreso, probablemente sus amigos ya no le acosarían con ningún problema.

Empezó a hacer cuentas de los países que visitaría, el tiempo que gastaría en cada uno, los recursos que necesitaría y que ropa necesitaba según el clima que tuviera cada lugar. El dinero no era una preocupación; después de la guerra, el ministerio les había otorgado a los tres, un premio por servicios al ministerio, que consistía en un montón de dinero y un puesto garantizado allí. Por supuesto que los tres aceptaron el dinero, y mientras Harry y Ron ocuparon de inmediato los puestos y se convirtieron en aurores, Hermione dejó en espera ese ofrecimiento y regresó a Hogwarts. Pues, era tiempo de sacar ese dinero de su bóveda en Gringotts y darle un mejor uso que acumular polvo.

* * *

Draco Malfoy nunca se imaginó buscando a su madre entre las mansiones abandonadas de la cultura china. Sabía que ella quería ser nuevamente influyente, por lo que pensaba que Londres ya no era apropiado, siempre la tildarían de "mortífago". Ella nunca tomó la marca, pero su esposo e hijo si, lo cual la convertía por asociación.

-Por fin te encuentro madre-

-Draco! has venido a buscarme- Respondió Narcisa. Como siempre esbelta, en una túnica negra, cabello en un moño y en su cara una máscara perfecta, que no dejaba notar si sus palabras eran felicidad sincera, reproche o sarcasmo.

-Madre, terminé mis estudios y he venido a llevarte a Londres. – Respondió Draco – Ya basta de este capricho tuyo de viajar por el mundo, buscando lo que ya poseemos.

La mansión Malfoy había sido devuelta a ellos, después de que el ministerio realizó una exhaustiva búsqueda por hechizos o elementos que contuvieran algún tipo de magia negra o de Horrocruxes involucrados. Por supuesto, estos hechizos, habían generado algunos daños en las paredes, puertas, cortinas, ventanas, techos, en fin. Pero sus cimientos seguían en pie y su imponencia se encontraba intacta.

-Cariño, en ese lugar seremos siempre las consecuencias de los actos terribles de tu padre, nadie nos verá más allá de eso-. Le recordó Narcisa

-No es verdad, en ese lugar tenemos los negocios familiares, nuestros amigos, nuestro hogar. Londres es nuestro lugar, recuperaremos la imagen de los Malfoy y les mostraremos a todos que somos más que… más que mortífagos reformados- Le dijo Draco, tomándola de las manos y sacándola de esa tétrica mansión en donde la había hallado.

-Los chinos sabrán mucho de dragones y magia antigua, pero sus castillos son muy normales- iba diciendo mientras salían. – Nada se compara a nuestro hogar.

-De acuerdo hijo, regresemos a Londres entonces- y tomó el sombrero viejo q le ofrecía su hijo, que los llevaría a su mansión.

* * *

Pasaron los portones mágicos, atravesaron el descuidado jardín y llegaron a la puerta de la casa. Se veían los destrozos que habían realizado los aurores mientras registraban la casa, seguramente un "bombarda máxima" había acabado con el refugio del jardín. No quedaba una sola ventana en buen estado y los cuados eran todos telones negros, sus ocupantes debían estar refugiándose en algún rincón de la casa o en sus otros retratos.

-Ahorrémonos el espectáculo de horror y vayamos al sótano. Tu sangre arreglará todo esto- Dijo Narcisa con ojos llorosos.

Algunas de las casas más antiguas contaban con un "hechizo reconstructor" fijado a la sangre; unas gotas de un descendiente directo del apellido y el lugar se reconstruía. Era un hechizo antiguo y las instrucciones precisas se habían perdido con el tiempo, pero el conocimiento general prevalecía. Unas gotas de sangre en el pilar del sótano, y el lugar quedaría como nuevo.

Los dos bajaron por las semidestruidas escaleras, buscaron el pilar y se situaron junto a él. Draco cortó su mano con su varita, y dejó caer varias gotas. Una luz empezó a inundar el lugar y luego se empezaron a escuchar ruidos en la parte superior, que iban subiendo en intensidad.

Draco intentaba pensar en la mansión antes de Voldemort, pero sus recuerdos eran borrosos. Empezó a combinarlos con fantasías de como quería una casa, espacios amplios, iluminados, grandes ventanas, varias chimeneas. Cuando la luz desapareció y se trasladaron al piso superior, la mansión Malfoy se encontraba totalmente diferente.

-Parece que también fuiste por una renovación de estilo- habló Narcisa, mirando su nuevo hogar con atención – Me gusta, pero, ¿Por qué la sala de dibujo no tiene puerta?

-Imagino Madre, que mi subconsciente quería borrar algunas cosas que sucedieron allí, como eran tantas y tan horribles, simplemente quitó el cuarto para no molestarme-

Él recordaba perfectamente el día que esa habitación pasó a ser el lugar mas odiado de su casa, solo verlo significaba revivir los gritos de Hermione; los de su padre, su madre y su tía Bella, al ser torturados; los rostros de sus elfos muertos por orden del señor tenebroso. Con razón ese cuarto simplemente se borró y la mansión se corrió unos metros a la derecha.

-Bueno, nadie extrañará esa habitación, y podemos divertirnos decorando el resto. Parece que nada de lo que teníamos encajará aquí – Narcisa intentaba no recordar los malos tiempos tanto como le era posible – que raro, el comedor también cambió de lugar-.

-Nosotros encajaremos aquí Madre, que es lo realmente importante – le dijo su hijo – Además, a ti te encantan las compras y los nuevos desafíos ¿no?, pues este es todo tuyo- Terminó, sonriéndole a su madre.

* * *

Un año después, Draco había conseguido un buen trabajo en la sección de Uso indebido de la magia, en el ministerio. Pasaba gran parte de su tiempo elaborando pociones y hechizos antídoto para los afectados, y el resto, lo dedicaba a verificar los negocios Malfoy, que consistían en algunas inversiones en pequeños negocios que dejaban buenas ganancias.

Narcisa por su parte, se las había arreglado para dejar irreconocible la mansión; incluso, hizo construir una casa aledaña para celebrar eventos en los terrenos de la familia, como bodas y cumpleaños, haciendo de su experiencia como organizadora de eventos un excelente negocio.

-Hijo, te recuerdo que Astoria vendrá esta noche a cenar, ¿nos acompañaras? –

Draco suspiró, - Por supuesto madre – los últimos 5 viernes los había pasado cenando con su madre y aquella chica; el mensaje no era nada subliminal, trataba de emparejarlos. Y él solo tenia cabeza para el trabajo. Bueno, y para cierta castaña con la que intercambiaba correo por lo menos una vez al mes – No me lo perdería por nada-.

En sus cartas Hermione le contaba sobre las cosas novedosas que descubría en los demás países; sus aventuras, lo bueno y lo malo que vivía. Y él le retornaba con noticias de Londres, sobre el ministerio y sobre su madre. Ya le había contado que trataban de emparejarlo en un correcto matrimonio sangre pura, a vuelta de correo había recibido un Howler con una carcajada que duró horas en callarse.

Draco había descubierto que tenía algunos sentimientos hacia Hermione en el último mes que estuvieron en Hogwarts. Cuando rompió con Ron, su cabeza casi estalla de emoción, pero cuando trató de abrirle el corazón a la chica, descubrió que ella planeaba un viaje nacido del despecho por la comadreja, y decidió encerrar esos sentimientos, ya que nunca serian correspondidos.

Una lechuza llegó volando a su escritorio, levantó una pata para que pudiera quitarle la nota y cayó rendida al piso.

-Granger- se dijo en voz baja – Tiene consideración con los elfos, pero hace atravesar a las lechuzas medio mundo para enviarme cartas-

Puso al ave en la jaula de Cronos, su lechuza, y la dejó para que se recuperara. Abrió el pergamino y se dispuso a leer.

 _Draco,_

 _Estaba en Grecia, y he tenido un (accidente) pequeño accidente, nada preocupante, pero necesito ayuda un favor de tu parte, ¿Podrías venir por mí al Hospital mágico de Roma? Me trasladaron aquí y los (estúpidos) medimagos no me dejan ir sola, me han dicho que no me puedo levantar de la cama por 4 semanas, y pues, creo que lo mejor es regresar._

 _No le escribí a Harry porque él haría un gran alboroto y prefiero contarle cuando ya esté allá. Si no puedes, no es problema, le diré a Luna o a Neville._

 _Espero una lechuza con tu respuesta._

 _Abrazos, Herms._

-4 semanas inmovilizada no es un "pequeño accidente" - refunfuñaba mientras escribía la respuesta aceptando ir por ella- Neville o Luna, ja! El primero se moriría de miedo en el viaje y Luna probablemente lo olvidaría.

Envió a su propia lechuza con la respuesta, pues la otra aún no se recuperaba, y bajó al comedor, había llegado la hora de la cena.

* * *

\- Buongiorno, come posso aiutarti?- Le preguntó la enfermera de recepción sin mirarlo.

\- Buongiorno, parli inglese? – Contestó Draco en un italiano bastante fuera de práctica.

-La enfermera detuvo su labor y lo miró -oh, señor Malfoy, lo lamento, no lo reconocí – se disculpó -La señorita Granger nos informó que usted sería el encargado de acompañarla en su traslado a Londres. Siga al tercer piso y pregunte por el Dr. De Luca, él le explicará-.

-Muchas gracias- Le dijo Draco, y se dirigió a las escaleras.

El día anterior, Draco había hablado con el ministro de magia, Kingsley, para que le otorgara unos días de permiso mientras ayudaba a Hermione en su regreso al país. De inmediato le fueron concedidos, no sólo por que se tratara de la heroína de guerra; no, al joven no se le podía negar nada después de realizar un gran trabajo en su departamento.

Le permitieron un permiso especial para trasladarse directamente al ministerio italiano, y una vez allí, lo acompañaron hasta el hospital.

\- Doctor De Luca? – Le preguntó Draco al primero que vio con bata.

\- Si, señor Malfoy – le respondió leyendo su identificación de visitante. – un gusto. He estado a cargo de la señorita Granger desde su llegada a la clínica. Como usted no es familiar directo, no le puedo dar detalles del accidente, ni de su estado de salud- Dijo el médimago seriamente -Lo único que debe saber es que su amiga no puede realizar magia, ni ninguna actividad física por 4 semanas.

El doctor De Luca caminaba por el pasillo mientras le contaba lo que podía a Draco. Se detuvo en la puerta de una habitación. – La señorita Granger ha estado un poco agresiva después de enterarse de las restricciones que tendrá- le dijo por último.

-Me lo puedo imaginar- respondió Draco.

El medimago abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar. Draco nunca había visto algo así

* * *

Hola nuevamente!

Regresé con otro capítulo de esta historia. Varias querían unas vacaciones juntos peeeeeero desde el inicio pensé que Herms se merecía un tiempo sola, para aclarar la cabezota llena de información que tiene. Espero los tomatazos por lo que he terminado haciendo con ella, jajajajajaja.

¿Qué tal les pareció Narcisa? Me complico muchísimo escribiéndola porque me encanta.

Agradecimientos especiales a *Sophie Mene* *Adrit126* *ShioOh* *sonrain777* *Torch16* *miicaadela* *ivicab93* *Cynthia Sly* *Lorena*, a quienes siguen la historia y la han agregado a sus favoritos XOXO Besos y abrazos.

Nos leemos pronto, Angélica. =D


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling, y yo solo me puse a jugar con ellos.

Capítulo 4

– Hemos tenido que combinar algunas técnicas muggles para el monitoreo de su amiga. – Le aclaró el medimago. -El accidente le ocasionó gran pérdida de sangre; entonces, en lo que se realizan las transfusiones necesarias no podrá utilizar ni un poco de magia, o tendríamos que empezar de nuevo.

A un lado de la camilla, se encontraba colgada una bolsa de sangre conectada al brazo izquierdo de Hermione, también una máquina que mostraba unas pequeñas líneas verdes en un constante movimiento arriba y abajo; al otro lado de la camilla en una mesa, se encontraban unas pociones más familiares para Draco: Poción para limpiar heridas, Crece-huesos, dormir sin sueños, filtro de paz, esencia de díctamo y finalmente, varias botellas vacías de poción reabastecedora de sangre.

Ella estaba más blanca que un papel, sus ojos se encontraban rodeados de unas marcadas ojeras, hasta su cabello se veía apagado; se notaban sus labios partidos por las pociones que tomaba, seguramente estaba deshidratada. Draco desvió la mirada a sus manos, las cuales se encontraban tomando un libro, amarillas y temblorosas.

\- Los dejó para que se pongan al día – Dijo el Dr. De Luca – Vendré más tarde para repasar el plan de traslado de la paciente a Londres- y se retiró, dejándolos solos.

-Hola- Susurro Hermione cerrando el libro y mirándose las uñas.

-Hermione, ¿Qué rayos te pasó? – Dijo Draco mientras acercaba una silla a la cabecera de la camilla.

\- Pues, como decía la carta, tuve un pequeño accidente- respondió Hermione, recibiendo una mirada severa de Draco, que claramente pedía por más información que esa.

-Bueno, no me pongas esa cara; ya sabes, estaba en Atenas, y me hablaron de esta excursión muggle al templo de Poseidón. – relató Hermione – Pues estando en ella, vi un sendero que todos pasaban de largo y me pregunté si no sería algún tipo de pasaje mágico, como los que tenemos en Londres. – Suspiro cuando vió que Draco empezó a negar con la cabeza – No empieces con los sermones que de esos ya tuve bastantes con todos los medimagos y enfermeras- Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-.

-Continua, no vine a dar sermones, de esos recibirás bastante a tu regreso a Londres- Dijo Draco tratando de parecer serio.

-El caso es que, si era un pasaje mágico, pero está abandonado y yo no tenía como saberlo- siguió Hermione mientras se miraba las uñas, avergonzada por no haber consultado más acerca del lugar -Y pues está abandonado porque está destruido y… maldito.

\- ¿Cómo así que maldito, qué clase de maldición tienes Hermione? – frunció el ceño Draco.

\- Pues la maldición es la razón por la cual sigo perdiendo sangre, es como si tuviera conectado un vampiro a mi corazón y en lugar de bombear, la sangre se absorbe y desaparece. – respondió Hermione y por fin miró a los ojos a Draco – Es la razón por la cual no puedo usar magia, debo esperar que la maldición salga de mi cuerpo. Bueno, una de las razones, la otra es que como el pasaje estaba destruido, oscuro y sin ninguna señal, pues caí de un acantilado a 60 metros de altura – dijo Hermione señalando la poción crece-huesos - Creo que gané un récord en huesos fracturados-.

-No es para nada gracioso Hermione, esto no es un "pequeño" accidente. – Dijo el chico mientras se relajaba un poco en la silla. - ¿Qué están haciendo para sacar la maldición de tu cuerpo? No veo ningún tratamiento contra maldiciones-

Hermione suspiró y miró la ventana de su cuarto – Unos hechizos bastante dolorosos y agotadores cada 4 horas, no hay pociones contra esto-.

El resto del día la pasaron hablando de todos los lugares que Hermione había conocido en su viaje, los chismes frescos de Londres y Draco le contó lo poco que sabía sobre sus amigos.

Casi al finalizar el horario de visita, regresó el Dr. De Luca con una enfermera, traían una gran cantidad de archivos, que dejaron en la mesa flotante que utilizaba Hermione para tomar sus comidas.

\- ¿Cómo se siente señorita? – Preguntó el medimago abriendo el primer folio del montón.

\- Bien doctor – respondió.

\- Perfecto – el medimago hizo unas anotaciones en su carpeta mientras revisaba los números de las máquinas, la cantidad restante en las pociones y las anotaciones dejadas a los pies de la camilla por los magos que aplicaron los hechizos del día. – Debemos hablar sobre su traslado al hospital de San Mungo en Londres, ¿Desea que su amigo se quede durante la charla? Son temas médicos, así que es su decisión Hermione – le dijo el medimago.

Hermione lo pensó por un momento, bueno no lo estaba pensando en realidad, solo quería atormentar a Draco un poco – Emm, si, él se puede quedar. Ya sabe la mayoría de cosas igual-.

Draco relajó los hombros y se sentó, dispuesto a escuchar el plan.

-Correcto- Dijo el medimago – Hermione, como no puedes utilizar ningún tipo de magia, lo más prudente es trasladarte vía muggle – Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos, pero no pronuncio ninguna palabra – Así que esta tarde me he comunicado con el ministro italiano de magia, para que se pusiera en contacto con el mandatario muggle y les arreglara el papeleo-.

\- ¿Qué vía muggle vamos a utilizar? – Preguntó Hermione un poco preocupada por la reacción que tendría Draco.

\- Irán en avión Hermione, acompañados por personal capacitado para tratar cualquier emergencia en el aire – Respondió De Luca- Habíamos considerado llevarlos en tren, pero es demasiado tiempo y como tienes que seguir recibiendo el tratamiento anti-coagulante, es más práctico el avión-.

\- ¿Tratamiento anti-qué? – Preguntó Draco

\- Así hemos denominado los hechizos que aplicamos al corazón de la paciente para frenar la maldición. – Explicó rápidamente De luca.

-Pensé que estaban sacando la maldición del cuerpo de Hermione, doctor- lo interrumpió Draco.

\- Primero tenemos que frenarla Sr Malfoy, después nos centraremos en eliminarla – le respondió el doctor – no se preocupe, San Mungo recibirá la información detallada del caso y sabrá como continuar.

La enfermera le tendió a Draco un sobre. – Esto lo debe presentar en el aeropuerto- dijo sacando el contenido -. Éste es su pasaporte, y este el tiquete, allá le indicarán que hacer.

Después de discutir algunos asuntos médicos, los medimagos se retiraron y los dejaron solos nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué es un avión? – Preguntó Draco apenas estuvieron solos.

\- Mañana lo verás con tus propios ojos – le contestó la chica, intentando disimular la risa. Sabía que Draco no le tenía miedo a volar, pero no estaba segura de como se sentiría al volar en un avión operado por muggles.- Si no vamos a ir en tren, barco o auto… – reflexionó Draco – los aviones deben ser los que van por aire, ¿no? –

\- Si, pero son completamente seguros – Respondió Hermione – Las tasas de accidentalidad en avión son mucho menores que en coche, además, es un vuelo corto, menos de tres horas -.

\- Voy a pasar tres horas de mi vida en un aparato de metal con un montón de gente adentro, suspendidos sin magia en el aire – giró su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos – a ti no te gusta volar.

Hermione rió por la pregunta de Draco – No odio volar, le temo a las alturas. – aclaró. – Y llevo un año tratando de vencer ese miedo. Por algo me caí de un acantilado, ¿no? – miró a Draco mientras él se sonreía. – ir en avión es totalmente diferente, ya lo verás.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Me está saliendo un Draco medio dulzón, voy a tener que arreglar eso próximamente jajajajaja

¿Cómo creen que le irá a en su experiencia volando en avión?, no tengo nada adelantado y aún no me decido que hacer con el pobre…

Gracias a *Ihana Malfoy* *Shophie Mene* *Torch16* *miicaadela* *ivicab93* *JeAn Tonks BaEs* y *sonrais777* por sus comentarios; también, a quienes tienen mi historia en sus alertas.

Nos leemos pronto, Angélica. XOXOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling, y yo solo me puse a jugar con ellos.

Capítulo 5

\- ¡Definitivamente los muggles están locos! Como pueden considerar que algo tan grande y vuele en el aire, ¡con todas esas personas a dentro! –

Se encontraban en la sala de espera del aeropuerto y Draco llevaba 30 minutos mirando a la ventana; cada cierto tiempo, regresaba junto a Hermione para formular alguna pregunta sobre el funcionamiento de los aviones o para quejarse por la espera. El vuelo tenía un retraso por condiciones climáticas, lo que estaba alterando sus nervios.

Hermione estaba agotada, justo antes de salir del hospital debieron aplicarle los hechizos, para evitar cualquier problema en el aire, la espera también estaba acabando con su paciencia.

 _Pasajeros del vuelo 5985 con destino a Londres, por favor embarcar por la puerta 3._

-Bueno, es la hora- dijo Hermione mirando un poco nerviosa a Draco – Seremos los últimos en entrar al avión y los primeros en salir, ¿no es un consuelo? –

\- No – le contestó.

\- Si lo prefieres, puedes ir al ministerio y trasladarte Draco, no quiero causarte más problemas de los que ya has tenido por mi culpa. – le respondió

\- No – fue la respuesta que recibió.

Hermione podía ver a través de su máscara, sabía que tenía miedo, pero que era muy orgulloso para aceptarlo. Quería ofrecerle una salida fácil para el viaje, pero él las rechazaba todas. Mientras ella se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos, Draco se acercó y la tomó de la mano, ella bajó la mirada a sus dedos entrelazados y luego se decidió a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Sabes que tengo miedo, nunca me he montado en un aparato de estos – Le dijo mirándola sinceramente – pero no creas por un solo instante que te voy a dejar enferma y sola. Tú confiaste en mi para llevarte a casa y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Se levantaron al ver que la fila se acababa, mostraron sus pasabordos y entraron al avión.

Una auxiliar de vuelo los llevó a sus asientos en primera clase. Hermione miró extrañada a su alrededor, dudaba mucho que el ministerio italiano se tomara tantas molestias por ellos, luego recordó quien era su acompañante. Cuando estuvieron instalados, sentados, cada uno con su bebida correspondiente (agua y whisky), y la auxiliar se alejó mirando sin disimulo a Draco por sobre su hombro, Hermione se atrevió a darle un apretón de manos a Draco – Gracias- le dijo – nunca había volado en primera clase-

\- No es nada- respondió apretando su mano para disimular sus nervios - ¿Cómo supiste que fui yo?

-Por favor, cualquiera que te conozca un poquito podría haberlo adivinado - Le respondió la chica, mientras inspeccionaba su asiento y se concentraba en buscar una película para ver durante el vuelo.

Draco observaba atentamente las explicaciones de la auxiliar de vuelo, luego leyó los panfletos informativos de seguridad, se apretó lo más posible el cinturón y se agarro de los apoya brazos del asiento enterrando en ellos sus uñas, el avión había empezado a separarse lentamente de la zona de embarque.

-Draco – lo llamó Hermione - ¿Porqué no vemos esta película? Ayudará a que te relajes un poco- le miró los nudillos, blancos por el intenso agarre que tenía en la silla.

\- ¿Las películas no son las que presentan en los cines? – sonó un poco confundido, pero no apartó ni un segundo la vista de la ventana –

Ella sonrió y le giró la cara para mostrarle las pantallas frente a ellos – estas pantallas son como los televisores, funcionan con energía y tienen películas en ellos para escoger- sacó el control de su pantalla – ven, ayúdame a elegir – Hermione oprimía las teclas del control con facilidad y se desplazaba por el menú.

Mientras tanto, el avión se había situado en la pista de despegue y empezaba a aumentar de velocidad. Draco inmediatamente noto el cambio y se aferró fuertemente, mientras miraba nuevamente por la ventana como pasaban los edificios del aeropuerto. Aunque Hermione trataba de llamar su atención, el chico se encontraba totalmente paralizado; cuando sintieron el vacío propio del despegue, casi se escuchó un grito de los labios del chico, el cual rápidamente reprimió cerrando muy fuerte sus labios.

Una vez se acostumbró a la sensación y el avión se estabilizó, Draco se encontró fascinado por la vista, preguntándole a Hermione por las estructuras que veían, incluso le pidió prestada la cámara muggle, no quería olvidar nunca ese momento.

\- Bueno, ahora veamos esa película, las nubes ya las he visto desde mi escoba – Dijo Draco un poco más relajado.

Ella había escogido una película de acción, X-men, supuso que un poco de pelea (que vio en el tráiler) distraería un poco a su acompañante. Y lo logró por una hora, cuando de manera repentina el avión entró a una zona de turbulencias, las cuales iban aumentando en severidad. Una de las auxiliares de vuelo pasó por su lado, verificando sus cinturones y levantando las bandejas, en ese momento, el avión hizo un descenso más largo que los anteriores, lo que arrancó un grito de todos los pasajeros del avión, incluidos ciertos magos, que se tomaron de la mano sin dudar un segundo.

Un par de minutos después el avión se estabilizó y el capitán anunció que habían salido del área de turbulencias. Aún con las manos agarradas, Hermione le preguntó a Draco como se sentía.

\- Espero nunca tener que experimentar esto de nuevo – le contestó sinceramente – al menos en mi escoba yo controlo lo que sucederá, depender de un muggle desconocido no se encuentra dentro de mi zona de confort –

Hermione sonrió ante la confesión.

\- ¿Vas a permitir que te lleve alguna vez en mi escoba? – le preguntó el chico – Te aseguro que no es nada comparado con lo que acabamos de pasar-.

Ella lo pensó por un segundo y luego asintió – Creo que te has ganado el derecho a pedirme cualquier cosa, después de todo me estás llevando a casa, en un avión y ¡en primera clase! –

El aterrizaje fue tranquilo si lo comparaban con las turbulencias durante el viaje; fueron los primeros en salir del avión, recogieron su equipaje y se dirigieron a la salida; allí los esperaba un auto del ministerio, Hermione recordó la ocasión que se transportó en ellos con Harry y Ron, lo que la entristeció un poco; se había mantenido bastante alejada de ellos durante el último año, solo enviando respuestas cortas a sus cartas y evadiendo todo lo relacionado a su exnovio Ron.

Llegaron a San Mungo e inmediatamente admitieron a Hermione, la trasladaron a una de las habitaciones de la cuarta planta, donde se tratan a todos los heridos por maldiciones.

Con la ayuda de Draco se instaló en el pequeño cuarto (privado, gracias a su fama), luego le pidieron al chico que se retirara, para poder aplicar los hechizos y poner al tanto del progreso a los nuevos medimagos encargados.

Draco se dirigió a la red flu, Hermione le había pedido el favor de traer a sus amigos, por lo que en ese momento llegaba al ministerio, a la oficina de aurores.

\- Malfoy – escuchó que lo llamaban – nunca pensé ver llegar el día en que te entregaras para pagar por tus crímenes – le decía Ron – espero que Azkaban tenga celdas disponibles, aunque yo me encargaría de desocupar una para ti, en cualquier caso –

\- Ron, ya deja en paz a Malfoy – lo frenó Harry con voz cansada – has leído su expediente hasta casi aprendértelo y sabes que salió libre de toda culpa – se acomodó frente a su amigo – Gracias a mí testimonio y a la ayuda que nos dieron él y su madre -.

Draco se mantenía de pie en la entrada de la oficina y su cara no reflejaba ni un poco la rabia que sentía al escuchar que la comadreja andaba tras su expediente, buscando la manera de ensuciar su nombre.

\- Potter – dijo Draco ignorando completamente al pelirrojo – unas palabras en privado, por favor -. Y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la oficina que sabía era de la propiedad de Harry.

Una vez solos dentro de la oficina, Harry, en un gesto conciliador, le ofreció algo de tomar.

\- Agua puede ser, no me siento muy bien después de mi primer viaje en avión- soltó para picar la curiosidad de su acompañante – espero que sea el último, lo odié.

Harry sirvió agua para los dos y se sentó. - ¿Por qué estabas montando en avión? ¿Por qué estás en mi oficina? ¿Tiene que ver con Hermione? – le dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos plateados.

\- Muy bien Potter – Draco tomó un sorbo de agua, realmente se sentía mal por el viaje – veo que las clases de Legeremancia te están funcionando, finalmente. – se burló, conocía de sus fracasadas clases con Snape – Sí, mi visita tiene que ver con Hermione, venía con ella en el avión. –tomó una pausa pues sabía que el mago frente a él iba a pensar lo peor cuando le contara la historia. – Debes saber que la semana pasada recibí una lechuza, provenía de Italia, del hospital mágico de allí para ser exactos - mirando los ojos verdes a través de las gafas continuó – Hermione me la envió para que fuera a recogerla, sufrió un accidente –

\- ¿Cómo así? ¿Dónde está ella? – preguntó Harry – En sus cartas nunca dijo que hubiera sufrido un accidente, bueno no es que dijera gran cosa, se limitaba a decirnos que se encontraba viajando pero que estaba bien. – Sacó las cartas del cajón de su escritorio – creo que no nos decía en donde estaba para que no fuéramos a convencerla de volver.

\- Así es – le confirmo Draco – no quería que la comadreja impulsiva se apareciera en su camino mientras ella estaba lejos, tratando de perdonarlo. – dijo con acidez – El caso es que estaba en Grecia, fue a una excursión y ¡terminó en un acantilado maldito! – vio como Harry cambiaba las expresiones en su cara – está relativamente bien, tiene una maldición en su corazón que hace necesaria su hospitalización y no puede realizar magia, por eso tuve que conocer ese aparato del demonio, en el que no pienso volver a poner un pie. – tomó más agua – la trasladaron de Grecia a Italia y allí fui a recogerla.

\- ¿Y dónde está? ¿Puedo ir a verla? – dijo Harry preocupado, - sé que debe estar molesta conmigo por lo que pasó con el tonto de Ron, intenté razonar con él, pero siempre se me escapaba. Espero que pueda perdonarme también algún día. – bajó la cabeza, releyendo las cartas que tenía en sus manos. Todas iban dirigidas a él, pero eran tan cortas, tan secas, como si las hubiera escrito por obligación.

-Ya te debe haber perdonado Potter, no me hubiera enviado a buscarte de no ser así – dijo Draco para romper el incómodo silencio – Está en San Mungo y quiere verlos a todos. Por eso estoy aquí, comunícale a tu familia pelirroja, yo estaré en el hospital. – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Gracias Malfoy – escucho que le decía Harry – Por cuidarla y regresarla a casa –

\- No hay que agradecer – respondió – yo también deseaba tenerla cerca nuevamente- dijo con sinceridad y se fue.

Harry se quedó un momento meditando la última frase del rubio, hasta que se dio cuenta que su amiga los estaba esperando, entonces se levantó rápidamente a llamar a Ginny por red flu. Después tomó a Ron del codo, lo encerró en su oficina y le contó lo que sabía, tuvo que esperar un rato para que el pelirrojo se calmara y entendiera que Draco solo estaba ayudándola. Una vez lo logró, tomaron la red flu directo a San Mungo.

* * *

Hola!

Perdón por la tardanza, me costó bastante continuar, pero lo conseguí. Como saben, este es mi primer fic y agradezco muchísimo a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar mi historia, los amo! Jajajajaja

*Sophie Mene* *JeAn Tonks BaEs* *Adrit126* *sonrais77* *Torch16* Muchas gracias por los ánimos que me dan para continuar, sus palabras son muy importantes para mí. Y también gracias a quienes tienen mi pequeña historia en sus favoritos y follows!

Nos leemos pronto! XOXO Angélica.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling, y yo solo me puse a jugar con ellos.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en su cama leyendo El Profeta, mientras Draco se estiraba en una de las sillas. A su salida del ministerio, el chico había tomado uno de los periódicos, se imaginaba que Hermione quería saber si el mundo mágico de Londres ya sabía de su llegada y de su accidente. Pero en esa edición aún no la mencionaban.

-Me imagino que saldrá publicado mañana – Le dijo Draco – No hay dinero en el mundo que logre silenciar a todos los espías de Skeeter-.

\- Oh, y a ella le encantará inventar cualquier noticia alrededor de esto – respondió Hermione – nuestro odio supera todas las fronteras – dobló el periódico y se giró para mirar a su acompañante – después de todo, creo que le es difícil perdonarme que la retuviera más de un mes en un frasco – finalizó sonriendo al ver que Draco abría los ojos ante su confesión.

\- ¿Te enteraste que es animaga y la encerraste? – le dijo con reproche – Eres un ser muy malvado. Nunca pensé que la perfecta Prefecta de Gryffindor fuera capaz de utilizar esos trucos-

\- ¡Tú no sabes la cantidad de veces que rompí las reglas en el colegio! – Hermione lo enfrentó desde su cama – creo que tú eras más bien aburrido -.

La carcajada de Draco atravesó los pasillos del hospital - ¿Vamos a convertir esto en un concurso? Porque soy muy competitivo y odiaría perder contra un ratón de biblioteca-.

-En primer año derrotamos a un troll en el baño de las niñas – fue la respuesta de Hermione – tu turno.

\- Ya lo sabía, fue noticia mundial, todo respecto al cararrajada era noticia de gran importancia en el colegio. Fuiste una irresponsable insensata al creer que derrotarías a ese troll – su expresión cambió a una medianamente preocupada, que trató de ocultar moviéndose en la silla.

\- Estaba escondida en el baño porque escuché a Ron burlándose de mí –

\- Y aún así te enamoraste del zanahorio desabrido – le dijo Draco

\- En su defensa, me enamoré de él antes de eso, pero no recuerdo ni porque fue… con el paso de los años las cosas se dieron entre nosotros. Claro que ahora él mandó todo al caño, ¿no? – le preguntó

\- No sé Hermione, en realidad mandó todo al caño o estas pensando en perdonarlo y ¿ser la tercera rueda? – el chico levanto sus cejas esperando la respuesta.

Ella le lanzó la almohada – ¡si eres idiota, por supuesto que no seré la tercera rueda de nadie! – estiró la mano para que Draco le regresara la almohada – lo perdonaré como amigo y le desearé que sea muy feliz con su querida Lav-Lav-

Él se acomodó con la almohada en el respaldo de su silla – sí, se nota que lo estás perdonando – se burló – no vayas a utilizar el tono de reclamo con la comadreja, o podrías ilusionarlo-.

En ese momento sonaron unos leves golpes en la puerta, Draco se levantó, pasándole la almohada a Hermione, mientras ella gritaba un "siga".

\- ¡Hermione! – fue el saludo que dio una pequeña pelirroja que entró corriendo a saludar a su amiga, mientras el cuarto se iba llenando de Weasleys.

\- Oh, ¡Ginny! Que alegría verte – decía Hermione, hundida en el abrazo con su mejor amiga.

Todos los Weasleys fueron turnándose para darle un abrazo a Hermione, Molly, Arthur, George, hasta Percy, que nunca había sido muy "abrazable" le dio uno. Mientras tanto, Draco se había ubicado al lado de la puerta, listo para salir. Sin darse cuenta en que momento, terminó abrazado por las mujeres Weasley, que le daban las gracias, entre sollozos, por regresar a Hermione.

\- No hay nada que agradecer – les respondió, justo en el momento en que Harry y Ron llegaban a la puerta.

Harry lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras Ron lo ignoró mientras entraba.

Harry abrazó a Hermione mientras le decía lo mucho que la había extrañado y lo molesto que estaba por no haberle dicho del accidente.

\- No quería entorpecer la vida de ustedes – respondió

\- ¿Y no te importó la vida del hurón? – dijo Ron, quien no había ni saludado y no se pudo contener.

\- Bueno Ronald, – contestó Hermione – de hecho, sabía que, no le sería un gran problema pedir algunos días libres. Nos escribimos muy seguido este año, era lógico que le avisaría a él-.

\- ¡Claro, porque no confiar la salud de una nacida de muggles al mortífago favorito del ministerio! – escupió ácidamente Ron – no me extrañaría que el causante de este accidente sea él. ¿Te recomendó ir a ese sitio Hermione? Es la única razón que encuentro para que siga aquí, ¡le carcome la culpa! ¡Deberías denunciarlo! –

Todos en el salón se quedaron observando a Ron mientras hacía su "show", como después le llamó Ginny. Harry fue a interrumpirlo, pero la mano de Hermione lo apretó mas fuerte, para impedir que hablara. Ella quería escucharlo todo, de una sola vez.

\- Tu no lo sabes Hermione, pero su proceso tiene algunos pocos vacíos legales, estoy seguro que basta cualquier falla para meterlo en Azkaban, donde debería estar desde el momento que Harry venció a su querido "señor oscuro" – Las orejas de Ron solo aumentaban en color mientras hablaba – estoy cansado de verlo pasearse por el ministerio como si no fuera un criminal, es igual a su padre, seguramente entregó unos galeones para que se hicieran de la vista gorda con sus crímenes, si logro comprobar que está libre gracias a sobornos, nunca volverá a ver la luz del sol. Es una lástima que ya no se utilicen dementores en la prisión, pagaría por ver como le quitan el poco de alma que le queda. Nunca he creído que no matara a nadie, desde segundo año estaba amenazando, además, estuvo muy cerca de matar a Dumbledore, si Snape no se adelanta, el hurón hubiera terminado el trabajo-.

Finalmente, la que interrumpió el monólogo fue Hermione.

\- Bueno Ronald, me alegra que después de pasar por el colegio apenas abriendo los libros, por fin hayas tomado el hábito de la lectura. – se sentó mejor en la cama mientras miraba los ojos de Ron – El proceso de Draco no tiene fallos, el mismo ministro de magia lo revisó antes de declararlo inocente y dejarlo regresar a Hogwarts. Y para aclarar un poco tus dudas, no, Draco no me recomendó ese lugar, lo encontré por mi cuenta y me alegro de haberle avisado a él primero, ya que tu estas haciendo todo más difícil. Si vas a seguir discutiendo será mejor que te retires y me dejes con las personas que se preocupan por mi salud-.

-Si no me preocupara por tu salud, no estaría aquí -le gritó como respuesta.

\- Ni siquiera me has saludado Ronald – respondió Hermione bajando la cabeza pues las lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir.

\- Creo – se escuchó la voz de Molly – que es mejor que salgas Ronald. El estrés no le hace bien a Hermione en su estado, volverás cuando seas capaz de preocuparte por la salud de tu amiga, antes que de otra cosa.

\- Me imagino que mientras esté el mortífago oxigenado Hermione no necesitará a nadie más. – respondió Ron y salió de la habitación rojo como tomate.

Después de su salida la normalidad regresó lentamente a la habitación, mientras Hermione les contaba a todos sus aventuras, les mostraba las fotografías que había tomado y les contaba sobre su tratamiento. Draco se ocupó de buscar al medimago encargado para que fuera a revisarla, le preocupaban las palabras de la Sra. Weasly acerca del estrés.

Cuando se terminó el horario de visita, fue el último en retirarse.

\- ¿Vendrás mañana? – le preguntó Hermione.

\- Escuché que la familia comadreja se va a turnar para cuidarte, pero si quieres puedo pasar en la mañana un rato. – Le contesto mientras se alistaba, llevaba bastante tiempo sin separarse de ella – de todas maneras, en la tarde debo acompañar a mi madre a realizar unas compras. Está planeando una fiesta para la familia Greengrass-.

\- ¿Greengrass como tus futuros suegros? – preguntó con un poco de incomodidad, no sabía porque ahora empezaba a sentir un poco de celos.

\- El sueño de mi madre, pero me temo que pronto voy a tener que cortar sus sueños y romper su corazón. – respondió el chico – Nos vemos mañana – le dijo besando el dorso de su mano y picándole un ojo, un gesto que Hermione no veía desde sus últimos días en el colegio, al cual nunca le había prestado atención, pero que en ese momento hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

Y junto antes que Draco cruzara la puerta, ella articulo un pequeño – Te estaré esperando – muy quedo pero que los entrenados oídos de Draco escucharon perfectamente, alegrando su corazón.

* * *

Hola!

Tenía este capítulo listo por semanas y me había olvidado en publicar -.- estoy enloqueciendo.

Muchas gracias a quienes siguen la historia y me envían sus comentarios, llenan mi corazón de alegría con sus palabras, en especial a *Siana133* *artipinck94* *Adrit126* *ivicab93* *Shophie Mene* *miicaadela* *sonrais77* y los dos comentarios en Guest.

Espero leerlos pronto =), hasta la próxima!

XOXO Angélica.


End file.
